wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowen Doseki
, Dragon Rider , Runemaster , }} Sir Bowen Doseki is a Wildhammer dwarf and a Knight of Stormwind. Having served under the line of Wrynn since just prior to the first war. As a New king is crowned this Wildhammer has no plans of deserting the young Anduin as he takes his father's place against the Burning Legion. Physical Description Sir Bowen is a Wildhammer Dwarf of moderate height. Standing at just under 5 feet tall and weighing in between 200 and 250 pounds depending on if he is wearing his armor or casual attire. His skin is well tanned and course from the winds of Aerie Peak and his time in battle. A Large gash could be seen on his bare chest that has left a noticeable scar behind. Sir Bowen's body is covered in assorted runic tattoos from his time as a Runmaster. Though many of them are dormant and unused, a select few still hold great power as he occasionally taps into them to augment his natural Dwarven strength and stamina. His Hair is a light brown and kept mostly short with two tails thrown over his shoulder . His beard is long and braded with layers of gray perhaps showing his age. He normally keeps it short however he's let it grow out in recent years. Armor Sir Bowen typically favors Dark armor as well as flexibility while in combat. This means that unlike many Knights and Warriors whom charge into battle completely covered from head to toe, Bowen has several gaps to allow for freer less restrictive movement on the battlefield. This is most noticeable with his breastplate and gauntlets. The breastplate covers a great majority of his upper torso and back, but leaves several ribs unprotected. This is also true of the armor protecting his shoulders and arms. While the outside is well covered the inside of the upper arm and pit are exposed to a well aimed projectile or weapon strike. Sir Bowen's hands are also exposed as he feels fully armored gauntlets hinder his flexibility and ability to wield his sword and axe. Weapons Sir Bowen is a Warrior and a Knight; as such he comes prepared with several weapons including a ceremonial sword given to him during his Knighting upon returning to the service of the crown of Stormwind. While he rarely uses this blade in battle due to its prestige he does keep it nearby and in good condition. Sir Bowen also possesses a family heirloom in the form of a battle axe believed to be once owned by the Patriarch of the clan, Doseki Wildhammer many generations ago. When an enemy is at a distance it is often this axe he uses as a projectile. He also has been known to use it in combination with his shield when things get a bit too heavy on the battlefield and he has to stay on the defensive while still holding the enemies' attention and keeping them off his allies. Personality Your text goes here. History Birth and Early Years Joining up with the Alliance Military First War Second War Mission into Draenor & Transformation into Outland Reopening of the Dark Portal Quotes Trivia * Bowen is the younger of the two Doseki Brothers. The older and true heir to the clan being the Kaldorei trained Dwarf Ranger Ryu "Falcon" Doseki. * In his younger years and leading up to the Cataclysm Bowen practiced the ancient art of rune magic. Many of his Wildhammer tattoos are in fact these special runes. * Bowen had been married once. To another Wildhammer named Raedra Mullan. Sadly she was killed during the Cataclysm when Deathwing had flown over Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands. * Bowen has a single child with his late wife whom she named Nimue. She was born in the year 7 prior to him getting trapped on Draenor. Though he did not get to meet her until the Dark Portal reopened during the events of The Burning Crusade. * Bowen is not a fan of magic since his wife's passing. Traveling by portal or teleportation especially as the displacement makes him sick. This has put some animosity between him and his Daughter as she has been dabbling in her magical bloodline. * Bowen lost his Gryphon after the second war during Draenor's destruction and formation into Outland. Some time after however he came across a Black Dragon named Draconyxion. Intending originally to slay it, instead the pair got bound by ancient magic. Now Bowen shares in the Dragon's physical strength and power while giving the great beast a mental edge against the whispers of the old Gods. External Links *Sir Bowen's Armory Page *Sir Bowen Unarmored * Transmogs / Armor : **[ Protection ], [ Fury ], [ Arms ] Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Wildhammer Category:Dwarf Category:Warrior Category:Alliance Warrior